Te ansío
by Weirdrock
Summary: ¿Por qué no puedes quererme como los otros lo hacen? Ellos me miran mientras yo te miro. ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerte para mí? En un momento estás y al otro te has ido. Doy pasos en un escenario vacío, donde sólo cabe el anhelarte.


**…**

 **Te ansío**

 **…**

Problemas. Sí, eso fue lo que pensé desde el momento en que vi aquel camión de mudanza estacionarse frente a la casa que apenas habían desalojado mis antiguos vecinos. Y más que haber dejado la casa, literalmente murieron dentro, por lo que el gobierno se hizo de ella y la vendió a un precio bajo. Obviamente, el vecindario no era para cualquiera, y ver llegar a una mujer manejando el vehículo con sus pertenencias y una hija, era motivo de escándalo para todas las vecinas que se santiguaban solas. _¡Una madre soltera, por los clavos de Jesucristo!_

Entonces sí, los problemas estaban cercanos porque lo primero que hice, después de cerrar mi libro y voltear a ver a las nuevas vecinas, fue posar mis ojos sobre la menor, la cual no se dignó en ningún momento a devolverme la mirada. Por más que la intensifiqué y profundicé, todo esfuerzo fue estéril. Incluso me quité de aquel lugar que siempre era mi escenario para los exámenes exhaustivos y lascivos que solían hacerme los hombres del vecindario. Me levanté de la silla del porche que mis padres habían comprado para mí y me acerqué a la acera para observar todo de cerca. Ambas tenían el cabello azul, pero la mayor traía unos lentes de pasta gruesa roja, vestían ropas deportivas, un tanto masculinas, pero que no ocultaban el buen estado de sus cuerpos.

Me fue inevitable quedarme parada, esperando aquellas reacciones a las que estaba acostumbrada cuando la gente me veía por primera vez. Después de un momento imperceptible, sentí la mano de mi madre posarse en mi hombro; también había decidido salir a ver. Últimamente se le habían pegado esas manías desagradables de las demás mujeres olvidadas por sus maridos: cotillear y salir corriendo ante cualquier barullo. Y era, hasta cierto punto, desagradable, aunque me divertía ver a mi madre ceder ante la histeria colectiva.

– Seguramente no duraran mucho aquí –la escuché comentar por lo bajo. Era lo que solía pasar, la gente nueva se va porque no se acostumbra a los medios tratos con los que son recibidos. Ni a los incesantes rumores, ni a las malas miradas.

Volteé a ver a mi madre, quien saludaba con una mano y una bella sonrisa a la mayor de las peliazules. Cuando esa mujer me volteó a ver, le dediqué una sonrisa y un lánguido saludo, mientras mis ojos volvían a su tarea: inspeccionar a la otra chica que ahora se encontraba bajando las cajas del camión de mudanza. Y aunque crucé palabras con su madre y me quedé escuchando el discurso con veneno oculto que compartía con las demás vecinas, pese a que estuve parada como estúpida en todo el tiempo que les llevó sacar sus pertenencias, lo único que obtuve de mi nueva vecina fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me traía sin cuidado lo que había pasado aquel día, no es como que me fuera a ser complicado el volverla a ver, estaba de vacaciones. Y seguramente la meterían a la misma universidad que la mía, que según Saeko, su madre, este sería su primer año en el nivel superior. Yo iba para mi tercer año, pero eso era lo de menos. Esta extraña situación era lo más interesante que me había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaba residiendo en aquel vecindario. Ella vivía frente a mí y ahora tenía una misión por delante.

Esa misma noche le exigí a mi padre que me diera el cuarto que daba hacía la calle y, aunque anteriormente le insistí mucho para que no fuera el mío porque no deseaba tener algo que ver con los vecinos, no se pudo negar. Seguía siendo su pequeña. Al día siguiente, por la tarde, ya me encontraba instalada en aquella habitación.

Me sentaba delante de mi escritorio, que mañosamente había posicionado cerca de la ventana para dar disimulados vistazos, y planeaba cada posible acercamiento, esas coincidencias calculadas para verla, quizá empezarle a sonreír, saludarla y después hablarle. Pero nada salió como esperaba, aquella chica tenía un horario revuelto, casi inexistente. A veces despertaba y se me iban las horas esperando verla salir de su casa, pero no lo hacía, salvo su madre. Y de repente aparecía por la calle que cruzaba con la avenida principal, caminando tranquilamente, con aquella expresión inconmovible. Otros días la esperaba en aquel cruce y de la nada la veía salir de su casa a tirar la basura. Unas ocasiones la observaba salir a hacer deporte, en otras la miraba desde el carro de papá dar paseos con su perro, otros tantos días me quedaba en la silla del porche intentando leer con la intención de divisarla en la tarde y topármela casualmente de regreso, pero solía regresar hasta muy entrada la noche.

Todo aquel movimiento irregular, sus ropas oscuras, el aspecto peligroso y pleitista, le habían creado cierta mala fama entre el cúmulo de mujeres entrometidas. De repente un día sorprendió a todo el vecindario, cuando llegó montada en una motocicleta plateada con adornos azules –aquel _monstruo ruidoso_ , como le llamaban mamá y las vecinas– y a sus espaldas, abrazada de ella, una chica de cabellos naranjas y un busto desmedido. Pero más que aquella llegada sensacionalista y la escandalosa mujer, lo que logró impactarme fue la sonrisa ladina que presumía.

Y sí, indiscutiblemente se armaría un buen lio, porque aparte de estar tachada como maleante, drogadicta y parásito, ahora aquellas mujeres metiches empezaban a esparcir los rumores de su posible "desviación".

Mientras tanto, yo seguía esperando que algún día pudiera cruzar la mirada con ella.

…

…

– Parece que hemos terminado.

Desde que entré a la Universidad, al traer buenas referencias de mis maestros en preparatoria, se me dio la tarea de ser la representante para las futuras generaciones en el área respectiva a mi carrera, Artes y Humanidades. Tuve la suerte –que a veces era desgracia– de que los representantes de otras áreas fueran cercanos míos. Reito Kanzaki, un amigo de la infancia, formaba parte de la de Ciencias Políticas, Haruka Suzushiro de Ingeniería y Yukino Kikukawa de Ciencias Sociales. En realidad, nuestro grupito estaba formado de una manera peculiar; y no sólo desempeñábamos ese papel, también hacíamos papeleo que se suponía tenía que hacer la institución. Por ello teníamos que presentarnos antes del regreso a clases.

– Extracto.

– Exacto, Haruka-chan.

Haruka era una persona bastante lista, pero se podría decir que era un poco… disléxica. Yukino era su NO novia. Y digo no, porque sólo faltaba ponerle nombre a esa extraña relación bípeda que mantenían. A ellas las conocía desde preparatoria, ellas lo hacían desde pequeñas. Y estas personas eran a las únicas a las que podía considerar mis amigos, a pesar de tener a mucha gente cerca de mí.

Pero lo importante del momento era el nuevo descubrimiento. Natsuki Kuga, ese era el nombre de mi vecina, tuve su documentación en mis manos y va para Ingeniería Automotriz. ¿Algo aún más sorprendente? Es un año menor que yo, debería ir en tercer semestre, no entrar a primero. Y esto sólo alimentaba más mi curiosidad hacía ella.

– ¿Quieren que las acerque a algún lado, chicas? –pude escuchar a mi compañero pelinegro hablar con galantería.

– No, gracias, Kanzaki-san –esa era Yukino–. Yo llevaré a Haruka-chan a su casa.

– Lo que es que te regalen un auto por entrar a la Universidad –comentó Reito mientras reía suavemente.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, solía hacer nada cuando teníamos este tipo de reuniones, era costumbre quedarnos un rato para hablar sobre cosas superfluas, tomar té y, de mí, guardar silencio mientras tomaba mi bebida. Pero aquella vez no había líquido entre mis manos.

– ¡Hey, Bubuzuke! –Haruka se acercó a mí y me pasó una mano cerca del rostro.

– Yo llevaré a Shizuru, chicas.

Vi salir a mis otras dos amigas y las despedí con un movimiento de mano y una de mis típicas sonrisas. Seguramente sería bueno llegar con Kanzaki a casa en ese carro que tiene, probablemente Natsuki voltearía, ya que le gustan los autos y las motos, al parecer. Todo funcionaría si mi madre no estaba afuera, que seguro armaría un alboroto, porque hacía mucho que no veía a Reito, desde la última vez que casi se le avienta encima.

Entonces nos encaminamos al estacionamiento sin palabra alguna de por medio. Entre Reito y yo disfrutábamos del silencio en el que no sumíamos. No está de más aclarar que no era por falta de tema para conversar o de confianza, pues era el único, literalmente, que sabía sobre ciertas cuestiones de mi persona. Como lo es mi gusto por las mujeres. Así que seguramente intuía que algo estaba pasándome, cosa que maldije cuando estábamos ya a medio camino de regresar a casa en un coche del cual no sabía ni la marca. Doble error.

Mi miedo se acrecentó cuando vi a la mujer que me obnubilaba el pensamiento a las afueras de su casa limpiando su motocicleta. O eso parecía que hacía. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca con unos manchones de aceite y presumía un cinturón con varias bolsas y herramientas que le ceñía la cintura. De repente, en un rápido movimiento, se quitó los guantes que traía puestos y se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

Escuché a Reito silbar con el característico tono que ocupa cuando ve a una mujer de su interés. Bajó del coche y, sin vacilar, se acercó a ella. Después de superar el escepticismo, decidí salir y acompañarlo.

– Una MV Agusta F4 SP01 Viper del 2004 –cuando lo alcancé, me le quedé mirando inquisitivamente–. Un modelo exclusivo.

La peliazul que parecía muy ensimismada en su labor de atender su motocicleta, se detuvo un instante y la vi alzar el rostro y ver directamente a Reito. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, pude definir sus facciones, observar sus labios rosas, la tersura de su piel y aquel par de ojos esmeraldas. Sentí que el pulso se me aceleraba ante la idea de que me dirigiera la mirada, pero sólo siguió con la vista puesta en mi amigo. Sonrió de lado.

– Alguien que sabe de motos –otra cosa que experimentaba, escuchar su voz era algo totalmente diferente a sólo verla–. Y de carros, por lo visto–señaló el vehículo del que bajamos–, un Porsche 718 Boxter.

– Pero qué belleza –Kanzaki soltó una risa orgullosa y pareció animarse–. Sólo pasaba a dejar a mi amiga Shizuru, y que grata sorpresa.

¡Era el momento! Ese en el que ella voltearía a verme porque Reito había mencionado mi nombre y… no pasó.

– No sigas, que no conseguirás nada aquí –Natsuki regresó a su antigua labor, se sentó en el pasto y revisaba alguna parte baja de la moto. Pude verla desde arriba, era un ángulo interesante.

– Si te interesa, tengo un conocido que es coleccionista de motocicletas y podría decirle que…

– No, gracias –sentenció, volviendo a verlo desde abajo–. Este bebé no está en venta ni nada.

– Vale, vale. Esto me agrada más –volvió a reírse–. Te dejamos.

Natsuki sólo alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Kanzaki se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su carro. Sin demora lo seguí, no iba a quedarme parada frente a ella viéndola, que no me desagradaba la idea, pero sería en suma raro. Vi a Reito meterse dentro de su carro, cerrar la puerta y hacer un movimiento para que me acercara. Lo obedecí, cuando me incliné ligeramente para poderlo escuchar, me tomó por el cuello, pensé por un momento que haría una estupidez, pero acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurró:

– Eres muy obvia.

Me soltó y yo me quedé unos instantes estática ante la idea, sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro, pero sorpresivamente pude controlarme y le sonreí con complicidad. De repente la puerta de la entrada de mi casa se abrió y salió mi madre, que miró a Reito y luego a mí. Escuché el rugido del motor del carro y se marchó antes de que mi progenitora hiciera un escándalo, el cual nunca llegó incluso cuando estuve dentro de la casa. En cambio, me habló de Saeko, quien era una importante investigadora sobre los experimentos en genética y, que al parecer, ahora se trataba de su nueva amiga.

– Saeko me ha dicho que su trabajo ha causado constantes problemas en la vida escolar de Natsuki, que por eso ahora buscó un trabajo más estable –yo intentaba comer y prestarle atención a la vez. Desde que me alcanzó en la calle, no me dejó ni un momento sola, ni se detuvo en su plática–. Me dice que su hija ha sabido comportarse a pesar de todo el alboroto.

Así que era una chica buena en casa. Sonreí de lado ante la idea de que aquella peliazul rebelde y hosca, en realidad, era un pan de dios con su madre.

– De hecho hoy desayuné con ellas –ante eso me detuve y me le quedé mirando pesadamente–. Ay, no me mires así, Shizuru. Son personas muy agradables, de hecho creo que Natsuki es mejor hija que tú.

Con la imagen ruda de Natsuki destruida gracias a las palabras de mi madre, pasaron los días que restaban para entrar a clases. Mentiré si digo que mi interés por la peliazul quedó intacto, de alguna manera descubrí que, no es que ella me gustara, sino que me gustaba la imposibilidad verla a mi lado. Y lo digo en el sentido más superficial posible, aquella chica, claro que no sería mejor hija que yo, ni mejor alumna, ni mucho menos, mejor persona. No debía dar la talla, y eso no hacía más que carcomerme el raciocinio paulatinamente.

¿Cómo descubrí todo eso? Cuando entramos a clase di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre su conducta. Solía llegar tarde a la escuela –cuando iba–, a veces no entraba a sus clases, siempre la mandaban a reportar por no prestar atención o por contestar de manera grosera. Todo eso lo supe porque Suzushiro estaba volviéndose loca y cada día tenía una queja de la "Problemática Kuga", que en un principio había sido la _pobremática._ Todos, excepto yo, habían tratado ya con ella. Incluso Yukino, quien no se apartaba de Haruka, había tenido que lidiar con ella.

Sin embargo, algún día tenía que pasar. No. _Debía_ suceder. Tanta sería mi mala suerte, que con ello toda la seguridad y autosuficiencia que me distinguía, estaría en duda ante sus ojos siempre silenciosos.

– Ponle retraso a esta maleante, Bubuzuke.

Estaba tomando té y revisando unos cuantos documentos, cuando Haruka entró al consejo y con su siempre demandante tono, se dirigió a mí. Me había llamado Bubuzuke frente a alguien más, lo que indicaba que estaba nerviosa y desesperada por mostrar superioridad. Escuché una risa socarrona que no reconocí. Mis ojos siguieron puestos en los papeles.

– Retraso es lo que tienes, me mandaron por un retardo.

Reconocí la voz. Algo dentro de mí había hecho corto circuito y me quedé muy quieta, mirando sin ver, oyendo sin escuchar. Mi compañera rubia estaba soltando majadería y media al aire, distinguía sus pesados pasos por la habitación. Siempre me pareció que, para su complexión, la fuerza que tenía le era desproporcional. Bajé lentamente el folder que tenía en las manos, cerré los ojos porque necesitaba recuperar un poco de coherencia, tomé mi taza que aún tenía té y bebí lentamente. Estaba frío y eso me espabiló de manera ingrata. Y al abrirlos, ahí estaba, de nuevo sin verme, con sus ojos puestos en Suzushiro mientras sonreía victoriosa.

– Tu nombre –carraspeé.

– Creo que ya lo sabes –no volteó a verme, cosa que agradecí porque me sonrojé ligeramente, y siguió viendo a su superior de área, la sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro.

– Es parte del procedimiento.

Bufó. La vi levantarse, se acercó a mí, o eso me pareció, pero lo único que hizo fue abrir el cajón derecho del escritorio donde me encontraba, rebuscó entre los documentos y sacó el folder donde estaba el formato para los retardos. La escuela podía llegar a ser ridícula, estábamos a nivel universitario y aún nos trataban como niños pequeños. Tomando uno de ellos, me miró.

– Kanzaki sólo me los da y me deja ir, pero gracias, Shi-zu-ru –me sonrió.

Juro que no supe en qué momento se fue. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad de ese día, es su sonrisa y mi nombre en sus labios.

…

…

¿Acaso ella sabía? ¿Y si había sido demasiado obvia, como me había dicho Reito? No lo sé. Esas preguntas habían pasado innumerables veces por mi cabeza después de aquel día. Sin embargo, en todo el semestre no volví a tener un acercamiento significativo. Aunque lo busqué y lo intenté forzar. Me sentía… desesperada. ¿Acaso estaba exigiendo la atención que tanto repudio me causaba en los demás?

Me permití ser débil por segunda vez en mi vida. Después de la muerte de mi abuelo, me prometí dar lo mejor de mí en cada aspecto, pero en este caso me era imposible hacerlo si la persona en cuestión no me lo consentía. Y con lo que me refiero a mi muestra de debilidad, fue la aceptación de cualquier camino posible aun siendo ridículo.

El primero de mis movimientos fue formar parte de los eventos en primavera que hacía la escuela. Me encargaron la supervisión de cada uno de ellos y Reito se ofreció a ayudarme con ello. Este "festival cultural y deportivo", consistía en una especie de descanso en el que se nos permitía enfocarnos en lo que quisiéramos, sea alguna actividad artística o deportiva. Había desde literatura, pintura, escultura, atletismo, futbol, básquet, natación, etc. Podías incluso participar con una investigación o algún proyecto social, o en concursos de trivias. Era sorprendente que la Universidad pudiera mantener el control en un evento de tales magnitudes, pero era en ello donde se demostraba la capacidad de organización y su calidad como institución. Lo mejor de todo, para los alumnos, era una manera sana de competir, lo que significaba también un acercamiento entre todas las áreas. Y había un premio de por medio, que podía ser desde dinero hasta uno condicionado por el estudiante. Siempre y cuando fuera aceptado por los _involucrados_. Cosa que lo volvía aún más interesante, pues algunos pedían el exentar una materia o la posibilidad de entregar un trabajo extra para reponerse. ¿Una locura? Sí, pero insisto en que la escuela era demasiado rara. Y la directora disfrutaba de todas y cada una de sus ideas estrafalarias para motivar a los alumnos. Al parecer, ellos también.

Mi tarea consistía desde la organización con los altos mandos, hasta con los que se encargaban de cada área. O sea, todo estaba perfectamente estructurado. Bien podía haber mandado a alguien que diera el aviso en cada uno de los salones de primero –que eran los que siempre se confundían con todo el alboroto, porque los de años superiores con sólo ver el cartel entendían–, pero decidí hacerlo yo misma, en compañía de mi amigo. En algunos salones, él se encargaba de la explicación del evento y yo me pasaba por entre los asientos a pasar los folletos. Y a veces era a la inversa. Lo desesperante de ello era que, cuando me tocaba entregar los panfletos, una que otra mirada se clavaba en una de dos partes, porque era imposible ver las dos: mis pechos o mi trasero. El sexo era indistinto.

No me importaba. La finalidad era llegar a un salón en específico, darle el folleto a alguien en específico y quedarme ahí de pie, si era necesario, hasta que me volviera a sonreír. ¡Oh gran decepción! Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar, sus cosas estaban pero no ella. Me quedé un momento atolondrada frente a su asiento.

– Kuga fue reportada –no me sorprendía. Vi a la chica que me había dirigido la palabra, era una mujer de cabello corto, negro y con lentes. Miraba su celular sin discreción alguna.

Al salir del salón, decidí que le daría yo misma el folleto y que me encargaría de explicárselo personalmente. Eso era lo que venía explicándole a Reito cuando la vimos pasar en compañía de un chico de cabellos rubios con las raíces ligeramente más oscuras. Era Tate Yuuichi, un alumno de nuevo ingreso en Relaciones Internacionales.

– ¡Tate! –saludó Kanzaki.

– Hey, Kanzaki-san –le sonrió y saludó con una mano. Se me quedó mirando y se sonrojó ligeramente, hizo una reverencia– Fujino-san.

– Buenos días –saludé con una sonrisa.

– Kuga –Reito de nuevo. Natsuki lo miró, hizo un extraño ruido con su garganta, simulando un saludo y sonrió–, tengo que robarme un momento a tu compañero. Shizuru se encargara de ti.

Ante eso me sonrojé ligeramente y me quedé momentáneamente en blanco mientras veía a mi amigo partir con el brazo sobre la espalda del rubio. Regresé la vista a la peliazul, que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

– Ten –le extendí el folleto, ella lo tomó con suavidad y lo leyó rápidamente.

– Con que esto es de lo que me hablaba Tate, gracias, supongo –me miró a los ojos. Por un momento creí ver un brillo de sorpresa en los suyos, pero se esfumó en segundos. La gente se extrañaba cuando veía el color de mi iris, era un marrón que a la luz se ponía rojizo. Empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa e insegura–. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

– ¡N-no! –Di un respingo–. Si no tienes dudas, no.

– Eres bastante peculiar –rió suavemente y se fue.

En pocos días las inscripciones empezaron, era un trámite sencillo que se hacía desde el perfil de cada estudiante en la red. Reito y yo sólo nos encargamos de hacer los filtros. Yo solía participar en eventos de escritura o de pintura, pero aquella vez no lo hice porque estaba con un tremendo bloqueo mental. Reito solía participar en algún evento de algún deporte exclusivo, en el cual solo participaban niños mimados, pero esta ocasión entró en equitación, cosa en la que era relativamente nuevo. Haruka entraba en algún deporte de fuerza. Yukino en literatura o en trivias. Natsuki entró en atletismo, lo que me sorprendió, pues nunca la vi entrenando con los demás participantes. Después descubrí que sus prácticas eran en la mañana o en la noche en compañía de su perro, un husky siberiano.

Era sábado por la noche, yo había regresado de una obra de teatro a la que asistí con mis padres. Iba caminando en la acera de por la casa, cuando un perro hermoso se acercó a mí. Aquel canino yo lo conocía a la perfección.

– ¡Dhuran! –escuché aquella voz que siempre me taladraba los sentidos y, aunque me avergüence admitirlo, me hacía sentir cosquillas en el vientre bajo.

La vi correr hacía mí, llevaba ropa deportiva y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, el sudor recorría su frente, mejillas y cuello. Se detuvo frente a mí y se agachó, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Yo volví la vista al perro que meneaba la cola muy amistosamente. Recargó sus patas delanteras sobre mi vestido y lo acaricié.

– Te ha estropeado el vestido –una pausa, una profunda inhalación–, lo siento.

– No importa –reí ligeramente, mientras seguía dando mimos al cachorro.

– Dhuran es muy coqueto con las mujeres –se levantó y se pasó una mano por el cuello, me sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba sonrojada, pero por el ejercicio, no por mí.

De repente apareció a lo lejos aquella chica de busto alarmante, corriendo torpemente, mientras lo que más llamaba la atención era la gravedad a la que era sometido su pecho cuando corría, o eso intentaba. Alcanzó a la peliazul, se recargó sobre su hombro, hiperventilando. Se quedó un momento ahí, Natsuki no quitó ningún segundo los ojos sobre ella. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se irguió y comentó:

– No entiendo cómo puedes ser una cerda y estar en buena forma a la vez –tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y dejó ver un par de cuarzos amatistas.

– Mai… –el nombre de la pelinaranja.

– Oh –se me quedó mirando. El perro me abandonó para irse con ella, se agachó y lo acarició– ¿Quién es guapo? Tú, así es tú.

– Te dejamos, Shizuru –me dijo todavía sin verme–. ¡Hay que seguir!

La vi reanudar la marcha, el animal dio unos pequeños saltos y anduvo en círculos cerca de Natsuki, para después adelantarse.

– ¡ARGH! –bufó exasperada la otra chica. Se me quedó mirando unos instantes para después sonreírme con una familiaridad que me descolocó. Y fue tras la peliazul.

No fue la última vez que la vi corriendo, ni tampoco la última vez que vi a la pelinaranja a su lado. Incluso, la vi ir acompañada de otra chica de cabellos cortos y mucho menor que ellas, que presumía de tanta energía como la de su mascota. Parecían divertirse.

…

…

Cuando el evento se llevó a cabo, fui espectadora en cada uno de ellos. Vi como Reito se lucía ante las mujeres montando en caballo, a pesar de que no ganó. Quien se llevó el premio fue un tal Takeda. Vi a Suzushiro ganar el primer lugar en Judo. A Yukino morirse de pena mientras recitaba un poema que claramente iba dedicado a Haruka. Y a Natsuki correr para ganar sorpresivamente en el último momento con una considerable diferencia. El premio de ella fue un 7 en termodinámica, siempre y cuando entrara a las clases y entregara los trabajos. ¿Lindo, no?

De ahí en fuera, no tuve otra verdadera interacción con ella. Como iba en un área diferente a la mía, era raro ver a alguien de ingeniería caminando por los edificios de humanidades. A menos que fuera una pareja o amigos desde la preparatoria. En casa las cosas no distaban mucho. Mi madre se había vuelto amiga cercana de Saeko, tanto que iban de compras juntas. Y Natsuki se la pasaba en el patio de su casa, ya sea trabajando con su motocicleta o jugando con su perro. O con Mai y la niña de cabellos alborotados y pelinegros.

De algún modo, los vecinos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de aquellas dos mujeres que en un principio fue motivo de escándalo. Ahora eran la Doctora Saeko y Natsuki, así a secas. Algunos chavos jóvenes se acercaban a ella, pero siempre salían despavoridos por alguna razón. Con las chicas era un tema totalmente distinto. Parecían mosquitos que siguen la luz que las matará tarde o temprano.

Las vacaciones llegaron y con ellas días de interminable aburrimiento en las que siempre terminaba leyendo casi un libro al día, a las afueras de mi casa, sentada en el porche, viendo disimuladamente pasar a cada persona y dejando que me devoraran con en el pensamiento. Todas menos Natsuki. Mi madre se había olvidado de mí, Saeko era su nuevo descubrimiento y ahora se la pasaba buscándola. Era escalofriante.

Una tibia mañana salí a tirar la basura. Nunca lo reconoceré en voz alta, pero incluso para salir a hacer nimiedades me esmeraba en verme bien por si me topaba con la menor de las Kuga. Cosa que nunca pasaba. Ese extraño día, Dhuran, el perro de Natsuki, estaba afuera y se abalanzó sobre mí. Le sonreí y le acaricié detrás de las orejas. De repente, aquella niña pequeña que solía estar con Mai, se encontraba a mi lado mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Me quedé estupefacta, cuando acercó su cabeza a mi vientre, me abrazó y empezó a restregarse en mí.

– ¡Mikoto! –escuché la voz de Mai, estaba del otro lado de la calle. Había salido de casa de Natsuki y eso me molestó.

La niña volteó, se alertó y empezó a correr. El perro la siguió y vi la carrera interminable entre Mai y la pequeña que ahora me parecía como un gato. De repente la pelinaranja se detuvo. Los otros dos seguían corriendo como locos por mi patio.

– ¡Dhuran! ¡Mikoto! –fue un grito aún más demandante que los de Haruka. Los nombrados se vieron y se acercaron temerosos a Mai. Se quedaron quietos, cabizbajos– ¡A casa! –y señaló el hogar de la peliazul.

Ambos se fueron lentamente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados volvieron a correr, pero ahora en el patio vecino. Vi a la mayor refunfuñar y suspirar resignada.

– Cuando no está Natsuki, son incontrolables –me miró con cierta culpabilidad–. Lo siento.

– ¿Ara? –lo único que mi mente había procesado era que mi chica no estaba en casa.

– Los gajes de ser niñera –se rió y me tomó del hombro.

– No hay problema… –me quedé esperando a que ella me dijera el nombre.

– Tokiha, Mai Tokiha.

– Tokiha-san, un placer, Fujino Shizuru –le devolví la sonrisa, obviamente, falsa.

– Sé quién eres –me guiñó un ojo. No entendí por qué.

– ¿Y Natsuki?

– Fue por una amiga –pasó sus manos a sus caderas.

– ¿Otra? –pregunté con evidente enojo. Mai sólo alzó ambas cejas y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. De repente fui consciente de lo que acababa de decir, sentí el calor en el rostro y desvié ligeramente la mirada. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de corregir mi error.

– Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un perro bellísimo, una moto molona y un hermoso talante –se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírme–. Tranquila, no pienso decirle que eres celosa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, ella se había marchado.

Desde mi patio, mientras leía sentada, vislumbre a la peliazul regresar acompañada de una pelirroja. Al parecer gustaba de mujeres con un tono de cabello estrafalario. Quizá si me lo pintaba de verde voltearía a verme. Me reí internamente de mi comparación ridícula. Miré disimuladamente a Natsuki, que reía y hablaba amenamente con sus dos amigas, mientras el Dhuran y Mikoto volvían a la carrera.

Y dejó de parecerme tan disparatada la idea de pintarme el cabello.

…

…

Suspiré. Estaba sentada en una mesita del exterior de la cafetería que frecuentaba con Reito. Volví a suspirar y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Has dejado de ser juguetona con la gente –escuché a mi compañero decir. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería– ¿Acaso ya quieres sentar cabeza?

Creo no se los he dicho, pero Reito es bisexual. Solíamos ser el dúo dinámico, yo le presentaba algunos hombres y él me introducía con las mujeres. Así como lo había hecho con Natsuki. Ambos éramos coquetos por naturaleza, porque la vida nos dio la gracia el don de ser encantadores. Pero con aquella chica me quedaba completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera había podido usar mi arma secreta, que era mi dialecto de Kansai, pues era originaria de Kyoto.

– Sólo quiero que ella me quiera –dije sin sacar mi rostro de su escondite– Natsuki ikezu.

Después de aquella salida, había tomado la decisión de olvidarme de ella. Sería difícil, pues por medio año estuve tras de ella como un perro. No, si hubiera sido un perro seguramente me hubiera hecho caso. Fui como una serpiente sigilosa, que no tuvo el valor de atrapar a su presa, plantarle el veneno, o, cuando menos, sofocarla.

Sin embargo, mis medidas fueron extremas. Por bastante tiempo no salí de mi casa, me quedé encerrada, viendo series o películas, porque la lectura de un momento a otro me parecía fastidiosa. Porque Natsuki siempre estaba afuera, con cualquiera de sus amigas, bromeando o paseándose en moto o sacando a pasear a Dhuran.

Mi madre seguía hablándome de Saeko, me contó que cierto día se iría de vacaciones a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y que probablemente se llevaría a su hija. Y fue tanta mi alegría al descubrir que de hecho así había sido. Ese día salí al patio, me estiré y reí cual loca en la soledad de una mañana de vacaciones. Nadie podría estar despierto a esa hora, así que decidí vestirme para ir a trotar al parque al que iba con mi padre cuando recién habíamos llegamos aquí. Ni siquiera avisé que saldría, pues si mi madre estaba sin Saeko, me tomaría como su remplazo, y yo no estaba para escuchar dramas.

Y ahí estaba en el parque llenó de árboles y todo tipo de flores, con un sendero de grava roja marcado, que diferenciaba el área para corredores y el de los ciclistas. A cada tanto había bancas y lugares exclusivos para hacer estiramientos. Incluso, entre los árboles, se hallaban algunas pequeñas cabañas y mesas para un día de campo. Era un lugar bastante curioso.

Empecé a hacer estiramientos, preparándome para correr, porque necesitaba despejar la mente y el ejercicio siempre me había resultado. Aparte de que mi cuerpo, por tanta frustración sexual, me lo pedía a gritos. Me puse los audífonos para escuchar música mientras iniciaba caminando. Luego troté, hasta lograr correr sin sentir el calambre. Después de unos minutos bajaba la velocidad, continuaba trotando y cuando sentía mi cuerpo dispuesto a correr, empezaba de nuevo.

Llevaba media hora con aquella tarea, sentía calor en todo el cuerpo y el inminente dolor que le seguía después. Siempre era reconfortante. Iba corriendo, controlando mi respiración, cuando a lo lejos vi en una banca una cabellera azul. No podía ser ella. Delineé la figura. No, no podía tratarse de ella. Un perro salió de los arbustos con un palo entre sus dientes, lo dejó en el suelo cerca de su dueña y volteó a verme. Me ladró a modo de reconocimiento.

 _Mierda._

Sí, eso fue lo que pensé, pero no porque Dhuran hubiera advertido mi presencia a Natsuki. Sino porque en ese mismo instante en el que ella volteó y me sonrió, me tropecé. Todo pasó tan rápido, que sólo sentí el golpe en mi busto, el raspón en las rodillas y unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no de dolor. Me quedé en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba como otros pasos se acercaban a mí corriendo. Esperé la risa burlona.

– ¿Shizuru, estás bien? –Pude distinguir en su voz un toque de preocupación– ¿Shizuru?

Sin decir nada, me tomó por una de mis manos y me levantó. Me llevó a la banca donde anteriormente estaba sentada y me depositó ahí. Dhuran se acercó a mí, también preocupado. Natsuki seguía de pie, inspeccionándome. Yo permanecí en silencio. Ella se puso de rodillas y empezó a alzar el dobladillo de mi pants. Me sorprendí un poco ante la repentina acción, pero me miré la pierna que estaba sangrando.

La vi ponerse de pie y acercarse a su mochila, de ahí sacó una pequeña toalla que mojó con una botella de agua y me puso la tela húmeda en la rodilla. Sentí un ligero ardor mientras me limpiaba la herida. Volvió a buscar algo entre sus cosas y al no hallarlo, se quitó la sudadera frente a mí y luego la playera que tenía, volviéndose a poner rápidamente la otra prenda. Tomó su blanca playera y con los dientes la rasgó. Empezó a vendarme la pierna. Alzó momentáneamente el rostro –yo seguía en completo silencio a causa de la estupefacción–, volvió a su tarea mientras veía que empezaba a temblar. Me quedé un momento observándola, pensando que tenía frío o que estaba nerviosa. ¡Pero no! ¡Se estaba conteniendo la risa!

– Natsuki ikezu –le di un leve empujón cuando vi que terminó de vendarme, se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a reírse sin decoro. Inflé las mejillas y desvié la mirada.

Dhuran dio unos leves brincos y se fue sobre su dueña. Yo miré la escena, era divertida. Natsuki intentaba quitarse a su mascota de encima, pero el perro volvía a hacer de las suyas, lo que hizo que terminara completamente sucia.

Terminé regresando a casa apoyándome en ella, la rodilla me dolía de manera terrible, iba cojeando. Me iba diciendo que decidió quedarse en casa por su perro y porque ya había hecho planes con Mai, Mikoto y Nao –la pelirroja– de ir a los videojuegos. De repente se detuvo y me miró. Se puso enfrente de mí, dándome la espalda, inclinándose levemente.

– Vamos, ni siquiera puedes andar –me dijo, indicándome que me pusiera en su espalda.

– Ara, ara –volví a quedarme atónita.

– No te voy a hacer nada, sólo te llevaré a casa –me dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Era la primera vez que la veía así.

– Natsuki no quiere hacerme nada, qué lástima –exclamé mientras me acomodaba en su espalda, abrazándome a ella. La vi ponerse roja en cuestión de segundos.

– Te tiraré al suelo si vuelves a decir algo así –sentenció.

– Fufufu –escondí mi rostro entre su cuello y su cabellera y aspiré profundamente su aroma. ¡Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad!

Llegando a casa, tocó la puerta, mi madre abrió y se apresuró a revisarme de pies a cabeza. Al parecer sí se preocupaba por mí. Agradeció a Natsuki, por haberme llevado hasta la casa. Y no sólo eso, me subió hasta mi cuarto, donde descubrió que tenía el escritorio frente a la ventana que daba a su casa. Prefirió no preguntar al respecto, lo que me indicaba que sabía que la observaba. Me depositó sobre la cama y me miró desde arriba.

– Ten más cuidado al correr.

– Ookini, Natsuki –le sonreí.

Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta. Y antes de salir, sin voltear a verme, agregó:

– No puedes morir o estropearte el rostro y el cuerpo –carraspeó–. No sin antes ser mi novia.

Y cerró la puerta. Era más que obvio que lo hizo con maña, pues sabía que no podría alcanzarla. Así que no hice siquiera el intento. Sólo permanecí en mi cama, con la sonrisa más estúpida que en mi vida hubiera adoptado. Y por fin la suerte estaba de mi lado, pues podía asegurar, no sería la última.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hey, buenas a todos!**

 **Bueno… empecé escribiendo historias ShizNat aquí en Fanfiction, por lo que me pareció necesario volverlo a hacer. Digo, el retomar a los personajes, era algo que he querido hacer desde hace algún tiempo, pero hay tantas historias de Mai Hime que de verdad asusta jajajaja en el buen sentido de que sorprende xD**

 **Quizá la personalidad de Shizuru está un poco diferente, pero es porque me pareció que uno no empieza a ser juguetón con la persona que hace temblar tu mundo. Natsuki es una persona disruptiva en la vida de Shizuru jajajajaja**

 **Si no han leído mis antiguas historias de Mai Hime, no lo hagan :V son malas jajajajaja pero son la muestra de mi progreso, eso creo xD**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer incluso esto :D Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, alguna corrección, todo es bien recibido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
